Dead Things Series Wiki
* Welcome to the Dead Things Series Wiki The Dead Things Series by Martina McAtee. Martina McAtee is a USA Today Bestselling author who writes young adult novels. The Dead Things series is available in ebook, paperback, and audio books. The Dead Things Series Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things: ☀https://www.amazon.com/dp/B012KW638S/ref=dp-kindle-redirect?_encoding=UTF8&btkr=1 17 year old Ember Denning has made an art of isolating herself. She prefers the dead. She spends her days skipping school in old cemeteries and her nights hiding from her alcoholic father at the funeral home where she works. When her own father dies, Ember learns her whole life is a lie. Standing in the cemetery that's been her sanctuary, she's threatened by the most beautiful boy she's ever seen and rescued by two people who claim to be her family. They say she's special, that she has a supernatural gift like them...they just don't know exactly what it is.They take her to a small Florida town, where Ember's life takes a turn for the weird. She's living with her reaper cousins, an orphaned werewolf pack, a faery and a human genius. Ember's powers are growing stronger, morphing into something bigger than anything anybody anticipated. Ember has questions but nobody has answers. Nobody knows what she is. They only know her mysterious magical gift is trying to kill them and that beautiful dangerous boy from the cemetery may be the only thing standing between her and death.As Ember's talents are revealed so are the secrets her father hid and those in power who would seek to destroy her. What's worse, saving Ember has put her cousins in danger and turned her friend's lives upside down. Ember must learn to embrace her magic or risk losing the family she's pieced together. Dark Dreams and Dead Things: https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01F0MFAAW/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i0 17-year-old November Lonergan spent her whole life feeling like an outsider; like she was different. She was right. She’s a reaper like her mother; like her two cousins, Kai and Tristin. The supernatural world believes they are part of a prophecy to save them from an evil known as the Grove. Ember just wants to survive high school and fix the fallout from bringing back her friend. Old enemies are lurking; waiting for their opportunity to strike but the pack has a new problem. A group of legendary hunters has resurfaced, threatening the reapers and anybody who stands with them. They are making good on their threats too; attacking those closest to the pack. Their only hope of defeating the Legionaries involves trusting a stranger to perform a dangerous spell to advance Ember and her cousin’s powers. But Ember has a secret; a secret she can’t tell the pack. One that leaves the pack vulnerable. An attack on pack allies, leaves one member of the group injured and another missing, along with a mysterious girl named Evangeline who may play a bigger part in this than any of them realize. As the Legionaries are closing in, the pack must trust their enemies, enter hostile territories, and play a dangerous game of cat and mouse with a psychopath. Their entire plan lynches on a dangerous bargain, but rescuing one member of the pack could mean losing another in their place…possibly forever. Deranged Angels and Cannibal Hearts: https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B078ZMQ7F1/ref=series_dp_rw_ca_3 Four months ago, Ember Lonergan made a decision that changed everything. She brought back a life, and it cost her a life in return. Only magic kept the pack from suffering the severe consequences of Ember’s rash decision. She thought the secret would stay buried forever. Josephine ensured them the spell would hold and the Grove would never know what they’d done. But that was before Silas. Silas changed everything. He believes Ember is the only thing standing between him and the love he’s carried for over a century. He’s determined to take everything she loves away from her starting with her pack, and he has plenty of help. He’s got the original coven, he’s got Quinn, and he has a magic that rivals the gods. The pack can only beat Silas by standing together, but that’s not as easy as it once was. People are keeping secrets, half the pack is crazy, and two of them are currently dead. Despite all of this, Ember still believes she can fix it, that she can save them all, she just needs more time. But just when she’s convinced she’s finally figured it all out, new players enter the game. Loving You with Teeth and Claws: https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01N7SFNCH/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i4 Twenty-two-year-old alpha wolf, Isa McGowan, is busy. While most people her age are finishing college and starting their careers, Isa’s raising four pre-teens and running a restaurant. She doesn’t have time for dating and she especially doesn’t have time for the lunatic standing on her porch claiming to be her betrothed…no matter how pretty he is. Wren Davies has a dangerous problem and Isa is his solution. When he arrives in Belle Haven to explain his plight, the last thing he expects is a punch to the face…but that’s exactly what he gets. Instead of finding a politically savvy alpha with a large wolf pack, he finds a barely five-foot spitfire with a mess of kids, a mean right cross and a million excuses why she’ll never honor their betrothal. Now Wren has two problems… Characters Relationships Martina Mcatee Martina McAtee is a best-selling author and the winner of the 2016 Reader's Favorite Gold Medal for her first book, Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things. She lives in Jupiter, Florida with her teenage daughters, her best friend, two attack Chihuahuas, and two shady looking cats. By day she is a registered nurse, but by night she writes young adult books about reapers, zombies, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures. She wrote her first story when she was five with an orange crayon on a legal pad she stole from her mom's office. She's been writing ever since. Her influences include Christopher Pike, R.L.Stine, Joss Whedon, L.J. Smith, and even J.K. Rowling. Living in South Florida provides her with plenty of material for the weird worlds she writes about. When she isn't working, teaching, or writing, she's reading or watching shows involving reapers, zombies, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures. Her novels, Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things, Dark Dreams and Dead Things, and Loving You with Teeth and Claws are on sale now at Amazon, Barnes &Noble, and Books A Million. She is currently working on the fourth book in the 'Dead Things' series, Sinister Souls and Dead Things due to release soon. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse